


Starting Point

by Prettyhex04



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Clingy Oliver, F/M, Summer of Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyhex04/pseuds/Prettyhex04
Summary: The first part of the series dedicated to what happens after Oliver announces that he wants to be with Felicity and that they're going to begin the Summer of Olicity. Olicity feels throughout.





	Starting Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my attempt at getting over this damn writers block that's been holding me up for months. Also this series is something that I've wanted to do for quite a while now as I love reading fanfictions showing all the what could've happened moments/events during the Summer of Olicity. I hope you enjoy them as much as I love coming up with them.
> 
> Enjoy x

If someone had told her when she first joined Team Arrow, not that she would tell Oliver she still mentally called themselves that, that this is where she’d be in a couple years then she probably would’ve laughed in their face. But here she is, dragging her tired body through her townhouse and heading straight for her couch, only a few feet between the two of them, after having saved the city…...again, for the third time.

So, in one sole night she had helped the rest of the team fight against the League of Assassins (besides Nyssa, Oliver’s now-wife which is, apparently, fake since he’s not in the League anymore), tracked the plane with the city-killing virus onboard, saved Oliver using the Atom suit and entered an actual relationship with Oliver.

Well her life is certainly not boring.

Practically face-planting the couch, Felicity meanwhile toed off her sneakers not caring at all where they went. At this point she has no idea what is about to happen next with her life, apart from that Oliver wants to be with her but then again, she can’t really bring herself to even think about what that means right now.

She just wants to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Jolting awake to the sound of knocking on her front door, Felicity groans into the pillow beneath her head. Refusing to perform basic functions, like for example think about who might be behind her door or looking through her spyhole, Felicity wandered over and barely hesitated before throwing open the door to reveal the person knocking.

Oliver.

“Hi” finally bringing herself to speak after blinking at the man, Felicity leant her weight against the door as Oliver seemed to get his feet under him.

“I…I couldn’t wait until tomorrow”

That’s when it all came back to her; the speech about wanting to be with her instead of being the Arrow, the comments about not being able to stay in the same city that changed so much, the question about if she’d go with him but not stating where.

Finally taking notice of the duffle bag that lay at his feet, Felicity barely spoke a word in response as she opened her door further for him and took a single step to the side.

Without any further encouragement, Oliver followed her inside her home and dropped his bag at the foot of the couch and turned to her. Lifting his hands, Oliver gently brought his hands to cup her face between his palms.

“I couldn’t spend another night away from you, Felicity” he whispered lovingly, bringing their foreheads together, closing his eyes at the contact.

“Well, good thing you don’t have to then” smiling, Felicity forgot all traces of her weariness and focused instead on the man who had the weight of the entire city and lives of their friends resting on his shoulders.

Entering her bedroom, Oliver whispered her name and next thing she knew she was against his chest, with his lips moving over hers softly.

“I missed you so much” he breathed, his arms tightening around her, bringing her further into his embrace. “I couldn’t stop remembering that night we shared, it felt empty without you there next to me”

“Let’s right that immediately, then. I’m right here, Oliver, and I’m not going anywhere”

Seeming to have said the exact words he needed to hear, Oliver’s hands cupped her backside, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist, steadily moving them backwards towards the bed.

As Oliver tenderly laid her down atop her bedding, following her down and hovering above her, Felicity felt for the first time since the words ‘Oliver Queen is dead’ were said that she could finally breathe again.

 

* * *

 

 

Eyes fluttering open, Felicity was met with the rays of sunshine peeking through her curtains and highlighting the room, soaking her bed in warmth.

Sighing, she couldn’t remember the last time that she just remained in the comfort of her bed, what with the work that the team did around the city and her daytime job it didn’t really leave her with much personal time.

Movement beneath her brought her attention back to the man currently sharing her bed. Shifting slightly to get into a more comfortable position, the movement seemed to disrupt Oliver as he stirred minutely.

As his hand brought her right thigh higher over his own legs- as it was tucked behind her kneecap -Oliver nuzzled his face deeper into her hair, taking a deep breath and sighing before settling into sleep again.

Snorting quietly at the vigilante’s refusal to enter the land of consciousness, Felicity’s mind brought her back to last night, or well early this morning. She hadn’t been as exhausted as she had previously thought since she and Oliver had a rather, passionate reunion leading into the early hours of the morning. It reminded her heavily of the night they shared in Nanda Parbat, when she had thought that she would never see him again, so she had gladly agreed to spending the night with him. The morning after, Oliver had woken first and was rather desperate in the way that he clung onto her as they both knew it was unknown if they would ever see each other again.

Just thinking about the pain of which that time had brought upon them all made her stomach clench, subconsciously cuddling closer to the warmth Oliver was emitting.  
Seriously, the man was like a damn furnace, so much so that she knows they’ll be fine in the wintery months.

“Felicity” the man in question mumbled, “go back to sleep, s’not time to wake yet” his speech slurred with the weariness still present from the night before.

“I have a feeling you’re not so much a morning person as you led me to believe, mister” smiling against his chest as she felt his rumble of a snort in response. Shifting again to rest her head on his shoulder, Felicity gazed deep into his sea-blue orbs and grinned.

“Hi”

“Hi” replying with a smile so light, it made him look years younger.

Heart fluttering with joy and excitement about what potential their relationship held, Felicity watched as Oliver’s eyes trailed down her face and locked onto her grinning lips, displaying his intent before he’d even moved.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of kissing you, or holding you in my arms, especially not waking up with you in the mornings” he spoke between laying delicate, perfect little kisses on her lips.

“Who knew the great Oliver Queen, was such a sap” she giggled as Oliver growled, lifting her properly onto his chest and leaving her draped over him like the duvet covering them from waist down.

“Well, I think I’ve deserved it. Saving the city numerous times, don’t you know the hero always gets his girl. Besides, there wasn’t much time for me to embrace this with you and just enjoy it last time. However, the morning after was one to behold. My first time making love to you, waking up with you basically laying over me” almost sighing in content as the memories washed over him of their first time together, Felicity couldn’t help the laugh that burst from her lips.

“That’s because someone is rather clingy in their sleep, and let’s not forget that once you got hold of me, it was basically impossible for me get out of your hold. Trust me I tried, my bladder decided to wake me at stupid o’clock in the morning”

“Hmm, well I’ve never known myself to be clingy in my sleep but it seems I’m completely different with you. Maybe I don’t like not being able to feel you next to me and even my subconscious wants you near me, always” interlocking his fingers, Oliver rested them both in the small of her back, looking quite content to remain there forever more. “I also have a feeling it might get worse when we’re away. Because, if you honestly think about it, it’s a new place and we don’t know anything about there so I’m going to want to protect you to the best of my ability. Which includes cuddling through the night time”

“You’re just lucky that I love you”

As the words were spoken, the smile on Oliver’s face made him look even more like the lovesick sap he felt he was becoming but to be entirely truthful, he wasn’t really surprised.

“Say that again” whispering as he rolled them over, Oliver steadily lowered himself down upon Felicity until they were again chest-to-chest.

“I love you, Oliver Queen”

Kissing up her neck and back across her jaw to her lips, the part of her that Oliver would gladly cherish as he would the very words he had brought to the fight which almost cost him his life. Those three little words had given him so much strength, strength that he used to return to the very place he called home. He wasn’t stupid, Oliver knew for a fact that even though the city held so many nightmares after taking the people he held dear and for that it could never be the same place it had been to him once upon a time.  
But it had still given him a reason to hope and love again, to open himself up to the chance of having an actual life with someone. But not just anybody, the very woman that makes his world complete, who is in herself the glue that kept the two parts of him together. The very woman who he isn’t afraid of being his true self around, the one who understands all the parts of him even when he, himself doesn’t.

The true love of his life.

His light in the dark.

…who he dares to hope can become someone much more to him one day.

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts are welcome in the comments, might be able to spice up their lives a bit.
> 
> Thank you for reading x


End file.
